


Turaga I am not

by Somecallmemichelle



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Friendship, Pre-Canon, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Wise Gali, before the mask of light, tahu is a grump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somecallmemichelle/pseuds/Somecallmemichelle
Summary: Tahu and Gali exchange brother and sister moments, as only siblings can. Mindless fluff, written to get my writing gears working.





	Turaga I am not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArcAngelofJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcAngelofJustice/gifts).

Her eyes skimmed over the words, her eyes, visible through a slit in her mask passing through them and yet failing to discern meaning. Turaga she was not as they seemed little more than scribbles without meaning, just symbols to which she failed to assign the correct slice of happenstance value.   
  
“It is useless, brother.”, she said, verbose all the while holding herself proud like a Toa should. Just because she was the approachable of them, even more so in water did not yet mean she had drop some formality from her speech. “I am not Nokama and though my knowledge is vast, it does not extend to those particular symbols”

Her claws, the ones she used to climb and slice and attack gently scrapped at them. As with everything she exercised kindness and restraint. Something her brother seemed to lack.   
  
Their masks made it hard to emote. How to best express sorrow or loss or even anger if constantly frozen in one expression? The same mask that made it so they lived also robbed them of a facet of communication she deemed as vital as the symbols she couldn’t quite make out. As much as she loved the Unity brought upon by their role she had to admit it was not a hundred percent organic and obvious.   
  
Her brother refused such restrictions, however. When he spoke emotions could be discerned and read through his voice. Such was the case with his anger, and the fire in his words. Earlier as she had claimed him to lack restraint she had not been joking.   
  
“That you’re not Nokama is clear, sister”, And though they much cared for one another those words still held within a drop of venom, a touch of hostility. She had thought however, that as much as it befell their routine, as much as it was part of the sibling bonds they shared, he’d have held the content for just the one moment, as they filled their duties.

She held out a hook, in the shape of a claw. The gesture which had granted her all the respect and silence she had wanted in Ga-Koro seemed to still hold some effect as, even though she could see he was ready to explode, obviously so, almost ready to explode with words, he held still.   
  
“Be calm brother”, and as if she guessed the words were likely to cause him to stir, to protest them in kind she filled the silence with even more words. “Knowledge trickles down, like dew it slowly fills up and adds. One may not notice it but it’s there, and it grows with every experience and morning.”

Tahu couldn’t help but grumble something.

  
“You and your water metaphors. There are other words to choose, no?”   
  
Gali ignored the typical rumbles of discontentment coming her brother’s way. How could she not? Instead she seemed to find platitude in the most unlikely of things.

“It is appropriate no? After all Ga-koro sits in water, as I sit with them protecting them.”

At that Tahu couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Though Gali could hardly see it through the Mask, the mask which impeded such blatant displays of emotion it was through his harrowing gestures, his stiff posture that she could tell.

“Maybe there is one in Ga-koro, dear sister.”, He began… ” Who could read what has been written there. What if it of M’kuta’s doing?”

Without missing a beat his sister replied.

“Then, I am sure, it would be good not to read whatever curses he places upon us. He would hardly write his entire plan in a compendium on these rocks, would he?”

Tahu shrugged, the first sign of ease of mind he had demonstrated all afternoon.

“You’d be surprised. I don’t think anyone really knows what M’kuta stands for or does. He is a mystery that way”

“Truly an enigma, eh? Much like how the Matoran held themselves without us.”, Gali really admired their strength and arduous nature, she really admired how long they had held, even if she wished to relieve them of the burden.

“Indeed, but those helming from Ta-koro are hardy folk. At much more than Kohlii, I admire their strength.”

  
Gali couldn’t help but think that it was appropriate Tahu would have a rivalry, almost hostility towards her and then turn around and be proud of his people. How could he not? She knew she was proud of her own. The ones in Ga-koro who swam with grace and whose agility surprised her even her. As such, though peace had seemingly made its way into their conversation she couldn’t help but pick at it.   
  
“Speaking of Kohlli, I will hold you to that, I know for a fact that ours is a great team.”

Tahu couldn’t help but scoff.

“We’ll see, our Captain of the Gu- I mean Jaller has been practicing harder than ever, not to say anything of the one he choose for his team.”   
  
“The Chronicler?”

“So you’ve heard of him. Still, he has to have good instincts, he did find me”.   
  
Gali couldn’t help but smile at the casual display of arrogance his brother showed. He may have a tough exterior, and an aggressive manner of speaking and behaving but behind it all she could tell, she could see it. He was simply happy to be, to exist and to connect with his fellow Matoran. Those in Ta-koro even more so.   
  
She knew, for she felt the same with her own Ga-Koro folks.

Tahu reduced his voice and spoke in hushed tones, as if he had been taken over by shame.

“I am sorry for raising my voice at you sister. It simply grows frustrating, to interpret and lead amidst so much unknown”

It was in Gali’s nature, not to mention her best interest to dismiss the harshness to which he had spoken with her. If anything she could say her brother was passionate. She couldn’t take that away from him.

“I understand. It is the way of things. I will hold myself until Ga-koro has proven itself superior to Ta-koro at Kohlii, and then see your reaction.”   
  
If possible Tahu seemed to blush, though it was hard to tell. His mask was already alit with the color of flames, to match his disposition.

“We’ll see about that, that will be the day! I will hold those words over your head”

Gali couldn’t help but shake her head. Maybe she assumed too much and spoke too highly of the skills of her people. Maybe she had let pride take over her, however briefly but one thing was certain. She wouldn’t swallow her words, of that she was certain.   
  
Gali made a silent vow to, when she came upon the village she called home, have words with the Kohlii team. Now more than ever they couldn’t afford the loss. They’d show Tahu and his Captain of the Guard.

Instead she simply said a few words, words that came easy to her and made their way out her mask.

“It is a deal then.”

And she was sure it was.

  
  



End file.
